past family new enemy
by LadySerenity
Summary: a new enemy shows up and is related to one of the sailor scouts
1. betrayel

  
  
  
What if Serena 's father in her past life was an extremely   
  
powerful and evil man   
  
  
and no one but Queen Serenity knew about it.What if he was still   
  
alive in the present   
  
  
where the scouts and Princess Serenity were reborn. And what if   
  
he wanted his   
  
  
daughter back and to join him and would do anything, even dstroy   
  
earth and it's people   
  
to get her.  
  
  
This story is an alternate universe fiction. The time line is Sailor   
  
Moon R 3 days after   
  
  
Darien breaks up with her.Instead of Serena butting up with   
  
Darien and the scouts   
  
  
picking on her she leaves for America and little by little pain and   
  
anger are begining to   
  
  
devower her heart.sailor moon and the scouts belong to Naoko   
  
Takeuchi  
  
Characters (my characters)  
  
King Solarus-Princess Serenity/Sailor Moon's Father and the   
  
new evil on Earth.  
  
Sailor Sun-idenity unkown to everyone but King Solarus  
  
Kialee-fist warrior of King Solarus (female) has the power to   
  
create illusions and   
  
minipulate the mind.  
  
Majest-second warrior of Kind Solaus (male) has the power of   
  
every natural desaster  
  
Timeria-thir warrior of KIng Solarus (female) has the power to   
  
stop and control time,   
  
with limitation.Majest's twin sister  
  
Jarrod-second in command behind King Solarus. He is in love with   
  
Princess   
  
Serenity/Sailor Moon/Serena  
  
Now on with the story  
  
In Tokyo  
  
"Yo meatball head your finally here"Rei screamed at serena  
  
"You know Serena you really should be more responsable you   
  
are suppose to be   
  
our leader " Lita stated   
  
"Oh not you too lita i cant take it, I really am sorry I'm late but I   
  
needed   
  
sometime to myself to think"Serena whailed  
  
"Oh Serena grow upyou canbe so selfis"Ami said lookinup   
  
from her book  
  
"yeah Serena!"Mina   
  
  
"We desided to kick you out of the scoutswe no longer want you   
  
around usgot is Serena"Rei said   
  
Then Serena ran off to her house.  
  
Serena's house  
  
Serena runs into her house with tears streaming   
  
Down her face. She then ran to her roomand began to pack her   
  
things and and got her   
  
savings that she didn't keep in the back which was $550 and she   
  
had alittle over $10,000   
  
in her savings collage fund, and her bank card .Then she pulled   
  
the Silver Crystal out of   
  
her compact and it began to glow.  
  
"Please silver crystal wipe the memory of my existencefrom   
  
my family"Serena asked  
  
  
In space on king solarus' ship 


	2. goodbye

  
  
  
What if Serena 's father in her past life was an extremely   
  
powerful and evil man   
  
  
  
and no one but Queen Serenity knew about it.What if he was still   
  
alive in the present   
  
  
where the scouts and Princess Serenity were reborn. And what if   
  
he wanted his   
  
  
daughter back and to join him and would do anything, even destroy   
  
earth and it's people   
  
to get her.  
  
  
This story is an alternate universe fiction. The time line is Sailor   
  
Moon R 3 days after   
  
  
Darien breaks up with her. Instead of Serena putting up with   
  
Darien and the scouts   
  
  
picking on her she leaves for America and little by little pain and   
  
anger are begining to   
  
  
devower her heart.  
  
sailor moon and the scouts belong to Naoko   
  
Takeuchi  
  
Characters (my characters)  
  
King Solarus-Princess Serenity/Sailor Moon's Father and the   
  
new evil on Earth.  
  
Sailor Sun-idenity unkown to everyone but King Solarus  
  
Kialee-first warrior of King Solarus (female) has the power to   
  
create illusions and   
  
minipulate the mind.  
  
Majest-second warrior of Kind Solaus (male) has the power of   
  
every natural desaster  
  
Timeria-third warrior of KIng Solarus (female) has the power to   
  
stop and control time,   
  
with limitation.Majest's twin sister  
  
Jarrod-second in command behind King Solarus. He is in love with   
  
Princess   
  
Serenity/Sailor Moon/Serena  
  
Now on with the story  
  
In Tokyo  
  
"Yo meatball head your finally here" Rei screamed at serena  
  
"You know Serena you really should be more responsable you   
  
are suppose to be our leader " Lita stated   
  
"Oh not you too lita i cant take it, I really am sorry I'm late but I   
  
needed sometime to myself to think"Serena cried  
  
"Oh Serena grow up you can be so selfish" Ami said looking up   
  
from her book  
  
"yeah Serena!"Mina   
  
  
"We desided to kick you out of the scouts we no longer want you   
  
around us ,got it Serena"Rei said   
  
Then Serena ran off to her house.  
  
Serena's house  
  
Serena runs into her house with tears streaming   
  
Down her face. She then ran to her roomand began to pack her   
  
things and and got her savings that she didn't keep in the back which was   
  
$550 and she had alittle over $10,000 in her savings collage fund, and   
  
her bank card .Then she pulled the Silver Crystal out of her compact and   
  
it began to glow.  
  
"Please silver crystal wipe the memory of my existence from   
  
my family"Serena asked  
  
  
In space on king solarus' ship  
  
  
"Your Highness I have just discovered that the Princess is no longer   
  
under the protection of the Sailor Soldiers and she is currently on   
  
her way to america" Majest says  
  
  
"Good I want you prepare for an attack and make sure my   
  
daughter is not harmed and bring her to me" King Solarus demands  
  
"yes my Lord"majest  
  
On the plane to America  
  
Serena is sitting there enjoying the in flight movie Labyrinth. When all of   
  
the sudden a scream comes from one of the flight attendent. Serena turns   
  
her attention toward the scream and she sees a hansome man with long   
  
golden hair that matched her own and a woman with long firey red hair.  
  
"Hand over Princess Serenity and we promise not to harm anyone "   
  
The woman the firey hair,Kialee said. The man with the blond hair, Majest   
  
goes over to a mother and child.   
  
"These two will be the first to go, if she is not handed over."Majest   
  
threatened.  
  
Serena couldn't stand it any more.   
  
"Stop! I'm the one you want leave these people alone and I will go with   
  
you" Serena yelled.   
  
Kialee and Majest look at Serena and could tell she is the one, they are l  
  
looking for because her cresent moon was now blazing on her forehead.  
  
"Well princess come with us someone very important is expecting   
  
you."Majest tells her.  
  
Serena reluctantly nodds and they leave. After they   
  
left no one on board the plane remembered what happened.  
  
On board King solarius' ship  
  
"Ah Kialee, Majest excellent job" King Solarus commends "Ah my daughter   
  
you have grown into such a beautiful and powerful young woman, but I   
  
  
sense you don't know how to access you power." King Solarus says as he   
  
looks over Serena. But Serena remains quite, her mind whirling with   
  
information,this man before her is her father, the scouts hate her,Darien  
  
doesn't love her anymore.  
  
"You feel almost everyone betrayed you don't you my daughter?"King   
  
Solarus asked.Serena nodds her head. Then join me and we can destroy them  
  
all and get revenge for the wrongs done to you."King Solarus said  
  
Serena looks up at her father her eyes glow red and her cresent moon birth mark   
  
changes to a sun mark."Yes father I will and they will know that because of them their   
  
beloved Sailor Moon is dead and in her place is..." A light forms around Serena's body  
  
" SAILOR SUN!" Serena says. Serena is now in an outfir simular to that of sailor moon but   
  
the bodysuite part of the out fit is cut into two pieces ,so you can see her stomach, her   
  
collar ,boots, and skirt are gold and her bows are metallic yellow, and instead of a tiara   
  
there is the sun mark sitting on her forehead.  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. enemy

  
  
note the negamoon isn't in this story but Rini is in a few parts.  
  
At raye's Temple   
  
"Guys I wonder where Serena is I'm really worried she's been missing for   
  
several days and her family don't remember her and Rini seems to be getting sick   
  
for some reason" Ami said looking at the young pick haired girl sleeping on Raye"s bed.  
  
" That meatball-head probably fell asleep somewhere and when she woke up she was probably  
  
lost." Raye said in her usual annoying voice.  
  
" Shut up Raye," Lita yelled   
  
Raye looked at how angry Lita was and shut up right away.  
  
  
  
  
On King Solaus' ship  
  
Serena is watching the whole scene through a crystal ball, aboard her father's ship.  
  
" So Raye you think I was that ditzy and weak, well I think I just have to prove you wrong."   
  
Serena said with an evil grin forming slowly on her face.  
  
and transports to park and starts attacking people to draw out the scouts.  
  
"Ahhhhhh!!" someone screamed  
  
The scouts heard it and they immediately transformed.  
  
"Venus Power...Mars Power..Jupiter Power...Mercury Power...........  
  
.....Scout Power"  
  
"Ah so the Sailor Simps finally desided to show up" Sailor Sun   
  
The Sailor Scouts looked and notice the girl talking to them was a Sailor  
  
Scout.  
  
" Who ever you are prepare to die, for am Sailor mars."   
  
"Ha you are no match for me i am Sailor Sun...SOLAR FLARE...  
  
BLAZE..!!!!!!"Sailor Sun declared  
  
Mars didn't even have time for a counter attack. She was blased across the   
  
park by Sailor Sun  
  
and Mars was knocked unconcious when she hit a tree.  
  
"You're going to pay for that.....Venus.. Mercury..Let's trple team him"  
  
Jupiter suggested  
  
" Right" They both say  
  
" If Pyro could't handle me, either can you....SOLAR HEAT...DESTROY!!!!'  
  
All the scouts fall to the ground battered and bruised and barely conscious.  
  
Then all the sudden a rose flies down to the ground.(Here goes a tuxedo Mask corny   
  
speech)   
  
" You claim to be a Sailor Scout but you are evil, so you are not a true Sailor   
  
and I Tuxedo Mask will stop you!"  
  
"Please spare me then cheesy speech Prince Darien, If I am evil it is because   
  
of you and the sailor bimbos."Sailor Sun stated  
  
She knows who Darien really is..And what does she mean she is evil because of us?  
  
everyone thought to themselves.  
  
"Anough of this playing around ....SOLAR FLARE BLAZE!!!!!" Sailor sun yelled   
  
The attacke hit Tuxedo Mak head on. Tuxedo Mask was immediately knocked out   
  
cold.  
  
Sailor Sun then goes over to Tuxedo Mask's fallen body and picks him up like  
  
he weighed nothing. Sailor Sun then left the injured scouts.  
  
"See ya around weaklings and remember you haven't even tasted my fun   
  
power yet." with that Sailor Saun Disappeared  
  
  
King Solarus' space ship  
  
"Prince Darien, you know you have cost me a lot of pain, Now it's time to return   
  
the favor" Serena said evilly   
  
  
  
  
  
  
I KNOW IT WAS REALLY SHORT BUT I DON'T GET MUCH TIME TO WRITE   
  
IT BECAUSE I HAVE  
  
PLAY PRACTICE EVERY DAY. BUT I PROMISE THAT I WILL TRY TO ADD AS MUCH OF  
  
THE STORY AS POSIVLE EVERY OTHER DAY OR WHEN I CAN.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Sailor Sun is who

  
  
Part III.  
  
  
"Who are you?"the weakend Tuxedo Mask he asked Sailor Sun  
  
"Why Darien , it's me Serena" SailorSun said evilly and detransformed into Serena  
  
Darien looked at Serena horrified, by what he saw.  
  
"No!" Darien whispered still not believing what was right in front of him.  
  
"Yes Darien, it's me and I'm going to give you all the pain you gave me, but yours won't be emotional pain it   
  
will be physical pain." Seren said with a evil laugh   
  
Serena raised her hands and magically two iron spikes appeared in both hands. Serena then drove  
  
the two spikes into Darien's shoulders. Darien screamed in utter agony. Serena continued to toture Darien   
  
through the night.  
  
After Serena tires she leaves to go rest. King Solarus then walks in sometime after Serena left.  
  
King Solarus looked Darien over.  
  
"So you are the young man that broke my daughter's heart"King Solarus said still looking Darien over  
  
"I'll really surprised you're still alive but I guess my dughter want's to keep you alive to make you suffer."King  
  
Solarus said  
  
Darien managed to lift his head to see the man who was talking to him.  
  
"Who the hell are you" Darien said weekly but defiently   
  
the man laughed "I am King Solarus, ruler of the Sun Kngdom and father of Princess Serenity."  
  
"What did you do to Serena?" Darien asked   
  
"Nothing you and your friends' did I just magnified her pain and anger with the Sailor Sun Powers,  
  
I also brought fourth her powers of Sun And Moon."Solarus replied  
  
'"No" Darien whispered then passed out  
  
King Solarus just stood ther and laughed.  
  
RAYE'S TEMPLE  
  
"Man that Sailor Sun was powerful, I wonder who she is." Lita said looking at her broken arm.  
  
"Yes I know , If we go up against her again we don't know what will happen to us this time."Amy said  
  
"I know, but during the battle I kept getting the feeling i knew or know her from somewhere. Maybe we  
  
should do a fire reading." Raye said  
  
All the scouts nodded in agreement. Rini then slowly came in the room and sat next to Raye.  
  
"What's wrong Rini?" Mina asked the little pink haired girl  
  
"Somethings happened to serena and Darie" Rini said   
  
"How do you know that Rini?" Rini asked  
  
"Well you see... Serena and Darien in the future get married and they have me..i know somethings  
  
happened to them because I keep begining to.." and Rini all the sudden disappeared.  
  
"Rini!"they all shouted in unison  
  
"Maybe Serena was captured by Sailor Sun like Darien, let's do a fire reading.  
  
INFRONT OF THE SACRED FIRE  
  
"Oh sacred fire, tell us where Serena is and who is Sailor Sun?" Raye asked the fire.  
  
The fire showed Serena transformin into Sailor Sun.  
  
"By Kami, Serena is Sailor Sun!!"they all exclaim in unison  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Help arrives

Finally another chapter sorry it took so long. I've been real busy.  
  
Disclaimer SAILOR MOON DOES NOT BELONG TO ME I wish it did though  
  
  
  
"No not Serena , I can't believe it "Mina sobbed  
  
"I never thought he would return." luna said in almost a whisper  
  
All the scouts turn to look at the crying cat  
  
"Who Luna?" Amy asked calmly  
  
"Yeah who and if you don't tell me so help me kami" Rei threatened  
  
"King Solarus" Luna stated between sobbs  
  
"who's King Solarus?" Lita asked  
  
"King Solarus was Queen Serenity's husband and Serena's father, he was also a very evil man" Luna   
  
replied answering the question.  
  
"If he was so evil then why did the Queen marry him? " Amy asked  
  
"He was once a very wonderful loving man but sometime after a mission to the planet Loki in the   
  
next galaxy over he began to change he became cruel and power hungry and sometime later after   
  
nearly killing the Queen he was banished to a place called the dark zone. Never to be free again."   
  
Luna explained  
  
"If he was banished how did he get out?" Rei yelled  
  
"I'm guess it's because of the imbalance of magically energy" Artemis said  
  
"Quite right Artemis" a calm voice said in the shadows   
  
The Scouts stand up and get into fighting stands  
  
"Show yourself" Mars ordered  
  
a purple light appeared and when the light was gone three women a few years older then the scouts   
  
appeared in Sailor uniforms.  
  
"We mean you no harm I am Sailor Pluto, the guardian of time, also now as Trista, these are Sailor   
  
Uranus, also known as Amara, and Sailor Neptune also known as Michelle. We are the outer   
  
scouts and we have come to assist you."  
  
"How?"Mina asked  
  
"I have a plan to make Serena her old self again but at the moment I can not tell you, you will   
  
know when the time comes. But at this moment King Solarus and Sailor Sun are in the park waiting   
  
for a final confrontation with you. You all must hurry there before anyone is hurt." Sailor Pluto Said   
  
and disappeared.  
  
At the park  
  
Sailor Sun ties a worn and torn Tuxedo Mask to a tree.  
  
"Majest , Jarod, don't let him get away" Sailor Sun orders  
  
"Yes your highness" Majest replies  
  
"Yes oh beautiful one" Jarod replies  
  
(in a bush near by)  
  
"There they are" Lita whispers  
  
"Come out Sailor Failures We know you're here"Sailor Sun yelled  
  
"oh yes come out scouts to die" Solarus said  
  
"Mars Firebird strike!!!!!!!!!" Mars yelled as she cam on the scene but it didn't even make a mark on   
  
Sailor sun  
  
"Is that all you got come on face us Sailors" King Solarus said  
  
All the scouts came out of hiding  
  
"Good now the fun begins" King Solarus said with an evil smirk on his face.  
  
"SOLAR DESTRUCTION!!!!!!!!" King Solarus yelled his attack  
  
All the scouts were knocked out cold  
  
"Your destruction is now Sailor Scouts" Solarus said powering up for another attack  
  
"Pluto deadly ..Scream" Pluto yelled coming out of the shadows with someone behind her.  
  
The attack knocked Solarus to the ground.  
  
Pluto turned to the person behind her and said  
  
"The time is now my Queen"   
  
Q. Serenity nodded   
  
all the scouts at that moment woke up  
  
"Queen Serenity!!!!!!!"the scouts. k. Solarus and Sailor Sun exclaimed  
  
Q. Serenity nodded   
  
"Now my Husband and daughter I shall rid you of this evil that has possess you........Moon Healing   
  
Activation!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Queen Serenity shouted  
  
Be free from this evil My beloved daughter and Husband and let everyone be healed of their   
  
wounds.  
  
A brilliant light surrounded every thing and when the light was gone everyone was healed and   
  
Serena was no longer Sailor Sun but Princess Serena and Who had been rid of the evil and King   
  
Solarus was also rid of the evil that was tainting their souls.  
  
Prine Darien walks over to P. Serena and kisses her.  
  
"Oh Darien, I am so sorry for what I have done to you and the scouts" P. Serena said crying into   
  
PrinceDarien's shoulder   
  
"It is I who should be sorry my beloved, if the scouts and i hadn't treated you the way we did   
  
this would not have happened I do Love you my meatball head, My Princess. I won't let these   
  
dreams ruin my life." Darien said  
  
"Oh Darien " P Serena said and kissed Darien  
  
All the sudden a little girl drops on their heads   
  
"Rini your back" the scouts cried in unison  
  
Rini smiled and ran over to Serena and Darien  
  
"Mommy, Daddy!!!"Rini exlaimed while running to Serena and Darien  
  
"WHAT!" Serena and Darien said in unison  
  
"Small Lady is the future daughter of Princess Serena and Prince Darien, the future King and   
  
Queen of Crystal Tokyo."Pluto explained  
  
Serena and Darien fainted and everyone burst into laughter  
  
"We have a small problem at hand though Serena's family no longer remembers that she is her   
  
daughter, I can arrange that everyone has memories of Serena being raised by k. Solarus .  
  
.........K.Solarus your identify will no be Michael Apollo and Serena will be Serena Apollo....come   
  
my queen we must bring you back." S. Pluto said and she queen Serenity disappeared.  
  
Life went as usual..Fighting evil and living and enjoying life one day at a time.  
  
THE END? 


End file.
